This project is concerned with cellular functions in the initiation and expression of immune responses. In vitro and in vivo systems are being studied to determine immune response mechanisms of T cell-B cell cooperation, with particular emphasis on the role of soluble mediators. Rabbit antisera to murine allogeneic factors have been found to be potent immunosuppressive agents, and their usefulness in the manipulation of humoral and cellular immune responses is being emphasized.